Red Moon Rising
by Guardian of Atlantis
Summary: Watching the fireworks on a hill, Tobi muses about his relationship with Deidara to Zetsu before Leader joins them to muse on how the Akatsuki will succeed. Rated T for violence


Red Moon Rising

Author's note: I think I've sum up pretty much everything in the summary. Enjoy this fic. Yes the Leader will be in this and I'm basing his personality upon his interaction with the other members during that 3 day sealing jutsus. Very Sick fic

"Isn't it wonderful?" Tobi began as his single eye stared at the night sky lit up by a dazzling display of colour that originated from a rhythmic mix of sound as the exploding artworks were launched high into the sky and combusted illuminating the darkness and rivaling the brightness of the stars. "Tobi thinks it reminds you of Deidara-senpai, isn't that right?" the newest member of Akatsuki asked.

Zetsu forgot the fireworks display that was still apparent in the background with their apparent sounds to face Tobi "I knew it would be interesting for you to be paired up with Deidara, tell me Tobi what else you know about Deidara besides his well-known ideas on art with the Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked curious to know more about his former subordinate's relationship with his comrade during the year. Zetsu was getting tired of standing on this hill in solemn silence enjoying the celebration of the coming of a new beginning anyway.

"Deidara-senpai doesn't really like me that much he's always trying to blow me up and he just seems happier when he was paired with Sasori" Tobi paused for a moment to enjoy the explosion of colours before starting again "though I agree with his views on art since I am his 2nd partner who replaced Sasori after he was killed off" Tobi paused again as a familiar voice came from a person who was only noticeable by his hair and the cloak he was wearing which was decorated by red clouds outlined by white. He had his back to them as he lied against a thriving tree.

"Though I do not understand his obsession for art Tobi, I agree. Nothing last in the ninja world, villages rise and fall as rivals attack, clans are slaughtered, little ones grow up and die by the kunai and people with Kekkei Genkai are killed only for the reasons for what they are blessed with. No one dies of natural causes as a Shinobi even if one retires, you whither and weaken before bleeding to death by stabbing". It was the voice of the Leader who spoke.

Tobi was gleeful that he had the rare moment of being with the Leader himself bowed before him in respect and said "Leader-sama, good to see you with us". Zetsu turned to face the back of the leader and added "We are honoured to be in your presence".

The Akatsuki leader glad that he demanded such respect from his subordinates after another eventful run-in with Hidan replied "I am glad to see I have such loyalty from my followers, Tobi continue your reflection on your relationship with Tobi as I…" Tobi quickly cut him off from finishing the sentence "I don't get why you would want to understand my relationship with Deidara-senpai"

Shooting him a glance the Leader said "You didn't let me finish, I wish to understand the relationships my subordinates have with each other. A true sign of a Leader understands his subjects, unlike Orochimaru who simply chooses to force his ninjas to do so via Juin Jutsu".

"I'm sorry I interrupted you Leader-sama" Tobi said before continuing his musing "Deidara-senpai seems to be annoyed with me and acts as my superior. I guess he feels a responsibility for me since I'm the newest member even though I'm 6 years older than him and he constantly lectures me"

"He does seem annoyed that he was paired with you, Tobi" Zetsu stated.

"That's right he does get annoyed but he's most likely not used to me since he just lost his Sasori-danna, I guess our relationship will get better" Tobi replied

The Leader mused on what he had been told, the details, how it had been influenced by Sasori's presence and how the relationship will eventually become like Deidara's views on art. Beautiful but not everlasting, Leader had seen many deaths. Blood was well-spilt as S-Ranked criminals hunted by villages they had betrayed. Blood was synonymous with death and death was synonymous with Akatsuki. The Leader knew that being a group of traitors you either had to kill to survive or be killed trying.

"I see you have an interesting relationship with Deidara despite being the senior" Leader said. "You have yet to truly kill or see death so I'll tell you a philosophy that I know well- 'Life is cheap in the world of ninjas' remember that Tobi". Tobi at the moment didn't know whether to thank him or be sad but he remained cheerful and replied "Thank you for your lesson Leader-Sama, what do you think about when you see the Fireworks"

'Did he really want to know about his personal interpretation?' Leader thought before he said "I'll tell you if you truly wish" Tobi immediately replied "Yes I do".

The Leader of the 8 nukenins gathered his thoughts for a moment as another few pyrotechnics whirled into the sky and exploded before their eyes. "These Fireworks are not celebrating the coming of another year to me". Zetsu was once again aroused. "No these explosions are celebrating a victory, an inevitable victory for the Akatsuki"

The Leader once again paused as he stood up from his tree "Remind me Zetsu how many Bijus have been contained?"

"6 sir, 6 in total" Zetsu replied. The Leader slowly stepped from the shadows to face them and continued to talk "Do you see the sunset today" Not knowing what the Leader was trying to talk about now Zetsu simply replied "No"

"That sunset is a signal of the end" Leader said. Tobi's mind drifted back to the Sanbi ritual remembering Leader's speech before the Leader continued "And you see that Moon up there, it's a red colour a good omen for us" His finger pointed to a round and majestic Red Moon directing his subordinates eyes to it.

"You know what this means" The Leader started again as he gazed at the Red Moon and back at his mesmerized audience. "The sun has setted…upon the old way of the Shinobi. This is the last time the sun shall shine brightly before the 5 great villages and the Red Moon has risen in its place. It is an omen, that moon for our future success"

The Leader paused again "Red is the colour of blood and many events shall come to pass under this moon that involves blood. The Villages are like the Sun who gives way to the Moon when it falls. Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo, their streets shall be littered with bodies when our Bijus attacked; the 5 villages shall fall like the Sun in our name. The change shall come quickly; many people will die under the light that this moon cast. Armies shall be gathered for us and be led by our light; their kunai shall be bloody from the massacre that shall slowly weaken the 5 great villages"

"Shinobis shall die loyally for their village their Sun, their bodies will lie in pools of blood, the light we shine will twist them to our cause brother shall kill father, sister shall kill mother, Konoha and the rest shall crumbled never to rise again, their villages ruined. Broked and corrupted and it shall never shine its light upon the future generation again"

By now the Leader had completely revealed his face to them looking at the Red Moon in the back ground that to him was being celebrated by the cheers of happiness and the display of Firework.

"The only thing left strong enough to restore order shall be us The Akatsuki, The Red Moon. We shall usher in a new age of Shinobi, daybreak of a thriving one. After much bloody fighting, we shall succeed above all the rest. The new generation shall be controlled it shall learn to love us as our fathers and all those who are disloyal shall be sent to die in the name of Hidan's God" His features were intent on this victory. The blood-red eyes with black bridge piercings as well as a goatee and his twisted smile. "All those who are not loyal shall either be shaved, tortured, exploded, have their hearts ripped out, sacrificed, eaten and constantly beaten". By now Zetsu was wondering how many dead bodies he had to eat considering the mental images.

"Tobi, Zetsu" Their attentions were caught by the Leader. "Make no mistake. The Red Moon has risen and we with it. A new age of the Shinobi has begun and the old way is history…"

Author's note: Yes it's similar to Leader's rant in chapter 329. Very violent so the rating might change. I wrote him this way because I imagine the leader after chapter 329 to be an obsessive man intent on his goal with a touch of insanity. But despite this insanity is a good leader nonetheless who feels the need to know how his teams operate, his subjects relationship with each other and what drives them. In other words he understands his subordinates and doesn't force them to carry out his will (Akatsuki seems voluntary work at most when it comes to joining). As for Tobi being older I just think it fitting. Also please leave a review, CC accepted.


End file.
